


Mine

by shaylea



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom Jensen, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Jared in a dress, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Make Up, Not by Jared obviously, Orgasm Denial, Reference to something vaguely sexual forced on Jensen, Rimming, Sort Of, Vague reference to Jared's troubles in 2015, that's all I'm saying, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaylea/pseuds/shaylea
Summary: In Dubai on their way to Australia, after visiting Rome for JIBcon, Jensen wants to play a little game with his beautiful Jared.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on something I witnessed taking place at JIB this year.

“Here.”

Jared takes the package, those lively exotic eyes narrowing in suspicion as he studies it.  “What’s this?”

They’re in Dubai.  It’s a fancier hotel room than most, with a glorious view over the Persian Gulf that Jensen loathed last time because he was the only one seeing it, but this evening they ambled through its warm, gentle waters and now here they are, together where four years ago they were apart, and Jensen wants to explode with how happy he is.  “A gift for you.”

“Who from?”

“Do I look like I’d be delivering other people’s gifts, Jay?”

“It’s from you?”  Jared’s suspicion evaporates into bouncy delight.  “Jensen, it’s not my birthday.  You’re two months early.”

“It’s not a birthday present.”

“So what is it?”

“Open it and find out.”

Jared’s usually one for gleefully ripping wrapping paper apart in his eagerness to reach the treasure inside, but maybe it’s the gravity of Jensen’s voice that has him carefully slitting open one edge before reaching inside.  He pulls out a designer bag, not from a store either of them frequents, and his brow furrows.  “Jen?”

Jensen can’t help but smile at his confusion.  “Open it.”

A little gasp escapes Jared as he slides out the soft, delicate material within.  It’s a blend of sapphire, emerald and gold, exactly like his eyes in the sunshine, swoops and flares of it spilling out of his enormous hand.  “What the fuck,” he whispers.  “Jensen....?”

“Hold it up.”

It takes him several attempts, but he manages to find the top and lets the rest shimmer down to swirl to the floor.  He stares at it, stunned.  “Please tell me you’ll be wearing this.”

“Really?”  Jensen laughs, his slight apprehension fading away beneath the awe in Jared’s eyes.  “I’m not the one into dresses, babe.”

“You got me a dress?”  Jared looks like he’s still trying to process what’s happening.  “When did you do this?  Where?  Here?  I’ve been with you all day.”

“In Rome.  When you thought I was rehearsing.”

“You went shopping without me?”

Jensen laughs at Jared’s outrage.  “It wasn’t easy, meant I missed out on my nap before the show, but I remembered seeing this when we went out on Friday.  Do you like it?”

“It’s....”  Jared’s eyes slide down over the glossy material as he strokes his free hand along its softness.  “It’s fucking awesome, dude.  You want me to wear it?  Now?”

“I want you to go take a shower, get all that desert sweat off you, and make yourself beautiful for me.  Can you do that?”

“Shit, yeah.”  Jared steps towards the ornate bathroom, then stops.  “Do I have a time limit?”

“I’m gonna grade you, one to ten, on how beautiful you make yourself.  That’s what counts.”

Jared likes the sound of that and he grins, a little shy, a lot excited.  “I can do that.”  His smile falters.  “Do you want me to shave?”

“Nope.”

“I’ll look like the bearded lady,” he warns. 

“Works for me.”  Stepping forward, Jensen reaches up to stroke a finger along Jared’s jaw.  His beard is long enough now that it’s silky smooth, not nearly as prickly as when he first grew it out.  “I’m not looking for a lady, Jared.  I’m looking for you being your gorgeous princess self in the dress I bought for you.”

“I can do that,” Jared says again.  He turns his head so he can press a kiss against Jensen’s finger, then he opens his mouth to suck the tip inside. 

Jensen pushes deeper, adds a second finger, just as he might were he opening Jared up elsewhere, and Jared’s eyes flare because he’s thinking about that too.  Jensen forces his tongue down, sliding his fingers right to the back of Jared’s throat.  Holds them there, loving the way Jared goes instantly docile, letting Jensen play with his mouth.  He pushes a little harder, just enough to trigger what’s left of Jared’s gag reflex, and Jared swallows hard against his fingers.

Jensen’s definitely getting his cock in there later.  He was careful over the weekend, not wanting to affect Jared’s voice when he had so many panels to do, but they’ve got several days before Australia and Jared doesn’t need to talk on the plane tomorrow. 

Fuck, yeah, Jensen’s gonna wreck him.

 

*

 

He doesn’t plan to shower.  He wants that imbalance between them tonight, Jared all clean and sweet-smelling and pretty, while Jensen’s in his rough outdoor clothes, dusted in desert sand, sticky with drying sweat from their walk on the beach.  He hasn’t even kicked off his shoes, which he’d normally do upon entering a hotel suite.  His denim cut-offs aren’t going to feel the most comfortable in a few minutes, but he picked them for a reason earlier rather than cooler, lighter shorts that wouldn’t convey the same contrast to Jared’s silky dress. 

This will be fun.

He pours them both a drink, finishes his, and pours another.  The water in the bathroom runs for longer than Jared would normally use for a shower, then a few minutes later he hears the hairdryer going.  Good boy.

Sinking into a soft leather chair, Jensen pulls it towards the wall of glass that looks out across the inky sea and presses his palm down over his cock.  It’s as excited as he is at the thought of Jared beautifying himself at Jensen’s instruction. 

Jared’s here.

Last time, he wasn’t.

But this time he is, and he’s coming out in a second to give himself over to the evening Jensen has planned and it’s hard, sometimes, to absorb.  This is their life.  It’s a crazy, turbulent, wild thing that neither of them have much control over at times, but they get to ride it together.  They’re still together, despite everything.

Jared is still Jensen’s.  And he’s still Jared’s. 

Four years ago Jensen feared it might be the end.  He tries not to think about that time now, beyond a constant low key monitoring of Jared’s general well-being, but being back here has reminded him of the haze of terror and desperation that engulfed him last time.  Nothing that frightened him then has come to pass, and tonight is his celebration of that. 

A celebration of them.

 

*

 

The bathroom door cracks open. 

No Jared appears.

“Babe?”  Jensen approaches the corridor.  “You okay in there?”

“You didn’t get me shoes,” Jared calls. 

“Want you barefoot.  Just you and that dress I bought for you.  C’mon, baby, let me see you.”

Jared’s worn dresses for Jensen before.  It’s not a major kink for either of them in general, more something they do for fun, as a joke.  Jared first got one for Jensen’s birthday and dressed up pretending to be Jensen’s precious princess, and they laughed and fucked and enjoyed the hell out of it.  Tonight isn’t a joke, and the atmosphere thickens as Jared eases open the door.

“Jesus.”  The word bursts out of Jensen at the sight of his man.  “You’re fucking gorgeous.  You know that?”

“What’s my score?”

“What?”

“My score.  You said you were gonna grade me.”  Jared’s arms are twined behind his back, he looks coy and demure, no sign of the wanton, raunchy air he usually gives off.  “What’s my score, Mr Ackles?”

Damn if this doesn’t do it for Jensen.  “Come out here, baby.  You gotta show yourself off for me.  Give me a show.”

Despite being barefoot, Jared manages to walk like he’s on a runway.  He struts across the room primly, almost bashfully, then swivels at the window and stalks back towards Jensen, hips swaying, his tongue running tantalisingly over his lips.

Unusually pink lips, Jensen belatedly realises.  He’s wearing lipstick, not too red, not too dark, just a little splash of additional sparkly colour.  Tinted lip gloss, perhaps.  As Jared comes to a stop in front of him, he examines the rest of his face.  Yeah, a touch of blush on high cheek bones, glittering bronze on his eyelids, a hint of black lining glowing tiger eyes. 

“Such a pretty princess,” he murmurs, taking it all in.  Jared rarely does this, and Jensen didn't know he’d brought makeup with him.  “All prepared for me, I see.”

“Always.”  Jared flutters his eyelashes seductively.  “Am I pretty enough for you?”

He should look ridiculous, shoulders too broad for the slinky gown, mountain man beard belying the colour on his face, but it works on him, the whole picture of masculine power and beauty and everything Jensen loves most.

“Very pretty, darlin’.  Ten out of ten for you.”

Twisting, Jared strikes a sexy pose that shows off his ass.  “Sure I can’t work up some extra credit, Mr Ackles?”

Jensen slaps it, hard.  “Don’t be greedy.”

“I’m very greedy,” Jared says emphatically, “when it comes to you.”  He sticks out his ass further.  “May I have some more?”

“You’re gonna get plenty, don’t you worry.”  Because he’s a nice guy, Jensen smacks him again, harder, so hard his hand stings.  “I’m not here to punish you tonight, Jay.  We’re gonna play ourselves a little game.”

“Games are good.”

Jensen realises he’s caressing the soft material over Jared’s ass. 

Jared rubs against his hand enticingly.  “What kind of game?”

“Remember Sunday?  After we took pictures together?  I was lying on the floor—”

“And that woman came to stand over you!”  Jared follows his thoughts and gets it immediately.  “That’s why you bought me the dress?”

“I saw how disappointed you looked when I sat up before you could straddle my face too.” 

Jensen didn’t process it in the shock of the moment, in the rush of scrabbling to retain his dignity after one of the JIBcon volunteers lifted her skirt and stood directly over his upturned face, but after he leapt up, he turned around to see Jared standing in her place, girl tossed aside, his legs apart right over where Jensen’s face had just been.  Jensen might not be wanting to look up the skirts of random Italian volunteers, but the image put an idea in his mind and now here they are and this time he gets to enjoy the experience. 

“She wasn’t wearing any underwear, Jared.”

A slow, delighted smile breaks across Jared’s face.  “I wondered why you didn’t get me any.”

“I wanna see everythin’ you got.”

“That’s our game?”

Jensen nods.  “There aren’t any fans here for me to lie in front of, since we have aircon, but I figured I’d lie in front of the window.”  Given what they’re doing is probably illegal in this country, he should maybe close the curtains, but he’s fucked if he’s doing this in secret, making it something to be ashamed of.  They’re in private, the windows face only the sea, so he’s willing to take the risk.  He turns off the main lights, leaving them bathed in the soft orange glow of the bedside lamps.  “And you, my beautiful boy, are going to come and make the most of it.  Everything you imagined on Sunday.”

“Wanna ride you,” Jared says immediately.  “First your face, your tongue, then your dick.”

It’s exactly what Jensen has in mind.  “Now’s your chance to be greedy.  You get to do anything you want except come.”

He’s watching Jared’s face carefully at that order.  Jared hasn’t come since they left New York, since a hurried bathroom fuck after the Upfronts when he was so wild for it he came before Jensen, without permission.  Sure, Jensen had a lot to do with that, having plugged him up that morning and driven him crazy all day with whispered suggestions of what he might do to him after their official activities were done (had to get through the sadness of their final Upfronts together somehow to avoid breaking down), so Jared was already teetering on the edge when Jensen hauled him into the bathroom afterwards, but it was still breaking the rules.  Jared hates it when Jensen doesn’t punish him adequately for rule-breaking, he’s said as much, he craves the structure and dependability of it, so Jensen told him he wouldn’t get to come again until they returned to American soil.

It’s proving very trying for Jared.

But Jensen’s assured he’s doing the right thing by enforcing it when Jared merely nods and murmurs, “Of course.”  His face, which had held a tension Jensen hadn’t realised, relaxes and he looks content and delighted.  “Love you, Ackles.”

Jensen can never hear that too many times.  “Love you too.”  He pulls Jared in for a rough kiss, bites at his jaw harder than he normally would.  Beards are wonderful for hiding bruises.  “You did understand that you’re the one doing all the work tonight?”

“I got it.”  Jared nips at his lower lip.  “Been wantin’ to do this all day.  You got sunburned right here.  Looked like I’d been biting you and I hadn’t.”

“Jealous of the sun, now, are you?”

“Jealous of everyone who touches you that’s not me.”  Jared undulates his body against Jensen’s front.  “This would feel much nicer for you if you were naked.”

“Not gonna be naked.”

“You should be.  Naked for me, spread out on the floor for me to enjoy.”

“That what you think?”

“’s what I know.”  Jared’s taking advantage of the cover of Jensen’s beard now.  “Wanna mark you all up for AHBL so everyone who sees you knows you’re mine.  Want you covered in me.  You’re mine.”  He slides lower, latches onto Jensen’s nipple through his t-shirt and bites down sharply. 

Jensen hisses.  “Careful there.”

“Nope.”  Jared moves across to set the other nipple on equal fire.  He’s never bitten Jensen this hard before and the pain of it sinks Jensen to his knees.  Jared comes with him.  “You’re mine,” he says again, returning to the first flaming nipple.  “You’re not for her to stand over.  You’re not for her to even think about.  Everyone should know.  You’re not available to them.  Only to me.”

Jensen knew that moment needed exorcising.  “I’m just for you,” he murmurs, stroking his hand through Jared’s silky hair.  He’s getting into the pain now, already hard against the fucking unforgiving denim he chose for this adventure.  Maybe he should give in, let Jared strip him—no, he won’t survive.  Hopefully the denim can keep him sufficiently constrained so he can fulfil his role in this when the time comes.  Jared will never let him live it down if he comes before fucking him. 

Jared’s hands are all over him, just like at JIB after the incident with the girl.  Over his shirt, pulling the neckline down so Jared can thumb at his bare skin, pushing up beneath it, his mouth burning hot against Jensen’s stomach as he sucks hard tender flesh.

“Jared...”

“Mine.” 

He feels like he’s unleashed a wild animal.  He hasn’t seen this side of Jared for a while, frantic with the frenzied need to claim.  He’s everywhere and Jensen lets him, lets him push him down to the carpet, lets him rip at his clothes—luckily it’s winter in Australia because these are not surviving—lets him bite and claw and suck. 

He ends up naked.  His clothes are in shreds.  Literal shreds.  He should probably care but he can’t, not when he now has the soft, silken glide of Jared’s dress against his skin, soothing the ravages left by Jared’s attack.

“Like you like this,” Jared says between kisses across Jensen’s chest as he shimmies upwards again.  His eyes glitter as he surges over Jensen, pressing their cocks together between sleek material.  “Like hearing you whimper like that.”

“I don’t whimper,” Jensen objects, but his voice breaks in the middle and he gasps as Jared rolls his hips.  “Don’t—fuck—I need—don’t make me come yet.”

Jared does it again, lowing his head to whisper in Jensen’s ear, “You tellin’ me you’re an old man now, can’t come twice?”

“Wanna come inside you.”

“Want you to eat me out for hours.  You can’t hold out.”

If Jared can not come for twelve days, Jensen fucking well can hold out for part of an evening.  “Can too.”

“Don’t want you to.”  How the hell does Jared get his voice so low and husky?  “Want you only thinkin’ about me, Jensen.  Not even about you.  Don’t want you distracted by your needy, aching cock.”  He gives a deep roll against Jensen with each of the last three words. 

Jensen does whimper.  Even he can’t pretend he doesn’t.  “Baby....please....”

Taking that as permission, Jared swoops down again.  Jensen’s already shuddering from the drag of silk and the wet heat of Jared’s mouth carries him over the edge.

 

*

 

“You’re gonna pay for that.”  Jensen’s voice sounds hoarse as awareness filters back.  He’s on the carpet on the fortieth floor of a Dubai hotel room and Jared’s just made him come.  “I told you no.”

“You loved it,” Jared contradicts smugly.  He’s draped himself over Jensen’s body, protecting him from the chill of the aircon as he recovers.  He looks so pleased with himself that Jensen can’t help pressing a kiss against his temple. 

“You’re a menace.”

“A sexy menace.”  Jared snuggles closer.  “Your menace.”

“Always my menace.  Story of my life.”

“A happy life, though.”

“Very happy.”  It is.  Jensen never imagined he’d have this, and it’s been his for going on fifteen years.  “How’re you doing, baby?”  Sliding his hand between them, he closes it over Jared’s cock, straining against the material in desperation.  The dress won’t survive this night either.  “Are you gonna need some help to be good?”

“No.”  Jared’s very proud of his ability to keep from coming when Jensen forbids it as punishment.  He always feels like he’s failed if he has to resort to external controls.  “I’m good.  Better than you, Mr Ackles.”

Jensen groans.  “Don’t call me that when I’ve just come.  I can’t get it up again so soon.”

“Too bad you’re getting old.”  Jared doesn’t look like he thinks it’s too bad at all.  “Guess you’re gonna have to find something to distract yourself with in the interim.  I know.  I’ve got something for you.”

“You do?”

“Oh yeah.  You ready?”

Jensen could go to sleep right now, sated and happy with Jared curled up in his arms, but that wasn’t the point of tonight and no way is he going to short-change his boy like that.  “Give me your best shot.”

Jared clambers to his feet to replay what the girl did to Jensen, swishing his flouncy skirt, holding it out to expose himself.  It’s too dark for Jensen to see much, unlike the bright photo ops room at JIB where he saw far more than he wanted in the split second it took for him to register what was happening, but he knows what’s up there and he knows he’s about to get a very close-up view. 

Jared teases him, all those squats he does in their gym paying off as he lowers himself and rises again over Jensen’s head.  He flips the skirt up, allowing in some light.  Oh yeah, now that’s what Jensen’s talking about.  That’s what he wants over him.

A dribble of pre-come drops onto his cheek. 

Jared is loving this.

Good.

So’s Jensen.

So much that his body’s already trying to get hard again. 

“Don’t be a tease, baby.”

“You want some?”

“You know I do.”

Jared wiggles his hips, and more pre-come drips down. 

A splash hits Jensen’s lips and he licks it up.  “Tastes so good.  C’mere and let me taste more of you.”

Gradually, Jared circles lower, hiking the dress up over his thighs so Jensen has a clear view.  “This what you want?”

“Give it to me.”

They’ve done this often enough that Jared knows exactly how to arrange himself over Jensen’s face.  He drops to his knees, one on either side, falling forward to rest his hands on Jensen’s hip bones.  He always needs something to hold on when Jensen eats him out.  The folds of the dress drift down, blocking the rest of the room from Jensen’s sight, but he no longer needs his eyes.  Now it’s all sensation. 

Jared’s clean, almost no musk between his cheeks, just their soap and soft, smooth skin.  Pre-come runs down his denied dick, it’s going to get messy.  Fuck, it smells good.  Jensen has no idea how Jared holds out when ordered, because if he were this desperate he’d not be able to help himself.  As he just demonstrated. 

“Lick me,” Jared begs, voice frustrated and demanding.  “Lick my hole, Jensen.”

A quick flutter of his tongue, and Jensen withdraws it. 

“Noooo.  More!”

He teases, he torments, he goes deep then merely breathes against Jared’s quivering flesh.  It’s easy to lose himself in the taste of his boy.  Now that’s fucking whimpering that's coming from Jared, he’s moaning, even sobbing, as Jensen plays.  It’s messy, between Jared’s pre-come and Jensen’s own saliva, his face is soaked and normally he’d hate it but instead he glories in the sloppy wreckage.

“Ride me,” he orders, pushing Jared slightly up so he can be heard.  “Pleasure yourself, baby, using my face.”

Jared’s more out of control than usual, paying no attention to Jensen’s necessity for oxygen.  Jensen revels in it, concentrating on keeping his tongue out for Jared to use as he pleases, gasping for breath where he can.  He anchors his feet in the plush carpet, reaches above to grip the legs of something, a table or chair, he can’t remember what’s there, doesn’t give a fuck beyond that it’s sturdy and keeps him steady for Jared to repeatedly crash against. 

He loves being strong enough that Jared doesn’t feel the need to hold back. 

“In me,” Jared demands suddenly.  “Can’t—need—Jensen—”

“You ready for me?”

“Now!”

He has no idea how much time’s passed since he last came but his body’s just as eager and ready as Jared’s.  “Turn around, Jay.  Sit on me.”

Jared whimpers constantly as he scrambles around.  He’s so out of it that he knees Jensen in the stomach, almost falls on his face, but Jensen steadies him. 

“There you go, almost there.  That’s right, baby.” 

The skirt rips but who gives a shit because Jared is finally sinking down around him.

“Lube—”

“Don’ need it.  Made me wet.”

He _is_ wet, slick and slippery and blazing hot. 

“Just in me,” Jared emphasises, dropping his clenched fists to rest on Jensen’s chest.  “Just me, Ackles, nobody else.”

It’s only been Jared for fifteen years, it will never be anyone else.  It couldn’t be.  Jensen’s a one-man guy and Jared is his man. 

“Love you, Jay,” he pants. 

Jared slams down, again and again.  Sweat drips from him, his harsh gasps for air interspersed with frantic moans.  Jensen can see his cock, crimson with need, jolting with every heave of Jared’s body.

“You can come, baby.”  He can’t bear it.  “It’s okay, come with me.”

“No.  Not—allowed.”

“I said you can.”

“No.”  Jared squeezes his internal muscles, rotating his hips the way he knows Jensen likes best and Jensen doesn’t have much longer. 

“Now, Jay.”

He comes, he screams, it hurts, the pleasure ripped from his already satisfied body too much, but with Jared roaring above him it’s worth it.  He blacks out, maybe for seconds, maybe for minutes.  Maybe for longer, because when he comes back he’s in bed.

“Jared?”

“Hey, man.”  Jared’s beside him, holding up some water.  “Welcome back.”

He lets Jared hold the glass to his mouth, swallows.  Jesus, his mouth is dry.  “What happened?”

“You passed out.”  Jared grins smugly as he finishes off the glass himself.  “I was too much for you.”

“You were, were you?”

The dress is gone.  He’s naked, lifting up the covers and sliding in beside Jensen, skin chilled from the aircon.  Jensen turns on his side to tug him close.  “Why are you wet?”

“Took a cold shower,” Jared says easily, settling into his arms.

“Why?”

“Why do men usually take cold showers, Jensen?”

“You mean you didn’t—”

“No.  I didn’t.”  Jared twines their legs together and gets comfortable with his head resting on Jensen’s shoulder.  “I know you told me to, at the end, but you were pretty out of it and in your right mind you reminded me not to, so I figured I’d better stick to that.”

How did Jensen get so lucky.  He should spend every day on his knees giving thanks.  That reminds him.  “I wanted to fuck your throat,” he says, “wreck you so badly you can’t talk on the flight tomorrow.”

“You can do that in the morning.”

Jensen currently feels like he’ll never be able to do that again.  “Don’t eat breakfast,” he says as he starts drifting into sleep.  “I’ll feed you everything you need.”

Jared chuckles, low and rumbly.  “You always do, babe.  That’s why I keep you around.”

“Don’t be sassy.”

“You love it.”

“I do.”

“You love me.”

“That too.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
